danger_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallbot Forget Me Not
"Fallbot Forget Me Not" is a compilation episode that ended up being the series' finale due to the lawsuit that resulted in the company's bankruptcy, which therefore resulted in the show's cancellation. Synopsis After having played a safety rules game with the Rangers, Fallbot goes out to take care of a vent that is blocking a dome window from closing in a storm, and gets struck by lightning, resulting in amnesia, which is a problem especially before the one day he has to teach safety rules to school children. For this reason, the other Rangers have to return certain memories to his head (and keep him out of any more dangers in the process) by the next morning before school starts. Plot Inside the Headquarters, Fallbot is playing a safety game with the other Danger Rangers, but, as Savo warns them, a class 3 storm is coming their way, so he closes all openings. Unfortunately, that does not include the dome of the observation deck due to one of the vents being bent. Fallbot sets off to do it, but Savo tells him to hurry, and the others follow him in case he needs help. Fallbot attempts to hammer the bent part so as to get the dome closing properly. Sully tells Fallbot that the storm is getting too close for him to be out there, so Fallbot acknowledges that. However, lightning hits the satellite dish, which has pointed into Fallbot's direction, getting him zapped. Burt brings him into the building with his Nab-Grabber. Fallbot says he's not hurt, but having lost his memory, he says his name is "Bog-Bottom Wart Nose." When Kitty reveals his name while asking if he's sure he's all right, that's one memory back. Fallbot then acts like a duck (such as by swimming in the fountain). He also accidentally kicks a plant in a pot onto his head from kicking his feet, which he soaks in the fountain. He refers to Sully as his "Uncle Fred" and asks him what he's going to buy him. Back in the lab, Kitty tells Fallbot memories will be his medicine. Speaking of, Rangers Burble, Squeaky, and Gabriela tell him (respectively) that the right medicine can make you feel better if you're not feeling well, that no one should ever take medicine on his or her own, and that medicine should only be given by a doctor ("Don't Touch Them Pills" from "Medicine Mix-Up"). Fallbot relearns to keep medicine out of children's reach. This is memory module #1. For memory module #2, he is reminded of the first thing that proved him important to the team: that scene when he helped defeat Commander Octodon ("Water Works"). However, Fallbot removes his memory module helmet and leaves while Savo is still downloading a safety memory module and reveals that Fallbot has walked out. Sully tells the other Danger Rangers to split up and keep their Savos on open channel so every one can hear the rest. Burble catches him and Sully tells him to set a good example for kids by wearing safety gear. Savo reveals that Fallbot is riding a bicycle on Burble's workout ramp without any safety gear. Fallbot wants to try the skateboard next, though, then he attempts opera singing, but Burt shuts him off to download more recreational riding tips. Fallbot collapses on one board, so Burble puts another under where his head lands ("Rules of the Road" from "Wild Wheels"). Burble pulls a rope connecting both skateboards with Fallbot lying on them. Sully asks for a list of all the safety tips for Fallbot, but the storm causes a temporary power hit. Before Savo can fulfill Sully's request, Fallbot's gone again, skateboarding, but rides down the shut-down escalator into the kitchen. He attempts to cook two pancakes, but ends up burning the chef's hat he is wearing due to only catching one pancake, and the other landing on his hat, making it fall onto the hot stove; however, a sprinkler system puts the fire out. Burble takes Fallbot away while Sully uses the fire extinguisher. Fallbot then makes a hat out of a serviette and puts it on his head. Sully tells Savo to bring up the case where the Rangers helped the inhabitants of 3684 Chicago Drive as it was burning ("Fires and Liars" and its second song "Never Mess Around with Fire"). This brings back a memory to Fallbot, as he reacts in shock about his burned chef hat (but he doesn't have any idea he did it), but he makes a swan hat out of another serviette. Later, the storm has stopped, but it is nighttime. Rangers Gabriela, Burble, and Squeaky have Savo download home, travel, and playground safety (respectively) into Fallbot's memory module. This is done by the next morning. Fallbot then goes into a lab and starts drinking an unknown purple substance from a flask. Burble stops him and tells him not to eat or drink any substance that is not familiar to him because, as Gabriela adds, it could be poison, and Burt puts it back on the shelf and closes the flap door. Sully tells Savo to scan for information on poisons and household chemicals that shouldn't be in reach, as they are running out of time before he has to go to the school ("Poison"). It seems that Fallbot is ready, as he remembers a lot of safety rules (and is not making any more swan hats), and he has to be at the school in twenty minutes. The kids and teacher at Hoover Street Elementary School are excited about his eventual arrival, but on his way, there's a street in the way, much to Fallbot's dismay. He is sure he was supposed to do something before crossing, but he does not know what, so Burt has to put the helmet back on Fallbot and download another memory module ("Use That Crosswalk"). Thus, Fallbot remembers to look both ways before crossing. Finally, Fallbot and the Danger Rangers arrive at the school. Whenever the kids ask Fallbot what his favorite Danger Ranger day is, he has Sully reveal file 19-0-0-8, which consists of the time when Fallbot gets a Danger Rangers' Safety Seal of Approval. Sully hugs Fallbot and tells him it is good to have him back, and he says it's good to be back, but not without calling him "Ranger Bug-Bottom Wart Nose," much to Sully's dismay, but Fallbot is kidding, much to everyone's amusement, including that of the teacher. Characters (Stock Footage Included, but mentioned if so) *The Danger Rangers themselves (Fallbot included; in fact, he's the focus of the episode) *Mrs. Hopper (originally from "Mission 547: Safety Rules!" but as displayed in the "Medicine Mix-Up" song "Don't Touch Them Pills") *Commander Octodon (from "Water Works") *Lobster Theodore (from "Water Works") *Joey Clams (from "Water Works") *Panda Dad (from "Fires and Liars"; also shown earlier in the "Medicine Mix-Up" song "Don't Touch Them Pills") *Panda Mom (from "Fires and Liars") *Panda Girl (from "Fires and Liars") *Poodle Girl & Parents (from "Fires and Liars") *Junior Gopher (from "Fires and Liars") *Gopher Dad (from "Fires and Liars") *Fox Kid & Parents (from "Fires and Liars") *Derek & Parents (from "Fires and Liars": "Never Mess Around with Fire") *Lizard Boy *Kate (from "Wild Wheels": "Rules of the Road") *Timmy (from "Wild Wheels": "Rules of the Road") *Juan (from "Wild Wheels": "Rules of the Road") *Hot Dog Vendor (from "Wild Wheels": "Rules of the Road") *Drake (from "Wild Wheels": "Rules of the Road") *Puppy Pedestrian (from "The Great Race": "Use That Crosswalk") *Piglet Pedestrian (from "The Great Race": "Use That Crosswalk") *Ape Pedestrian (from "The Great Race": "Use That Crosswalk") *Chicken Pedestrian (from "The Great Race": "Use That Crosswalk") *Background Trio (from "Rules of the Road," "Poison," and "Use That Crosswalk") *Science Teacher (from "Safe and Sound" but in the story proper instead) *Heather (from "Mission 547: Safety Rules!" but in the story proper instead) *Petey Panda (from "Be Prepared": its title song, but in the story proper instead) *Jungle Gym Boy (from the "Keep Yourself Safe" song segment, but in the story proper instead) *Carl (from "Safe and Sound" but in the story proper instead) Locations * Hoover Street Elementary School * Kitchen Room * Laboratory * Observation Deck * Burble's Workout Course Quotes *'Fallbot:' Wow! Look at me! I've taken up fencing! *'Fallbot:' Do I have to bring a nap blanket? What do I do when the bell rings? And what if someone wants to borrow my crayons? They're attached to my hands. *'Fallbot:' Ah, I wasn't hurt at all. That's why they call me... um... they call me... Bog-Bottom-Wart-Nose. *'Fallbot:' Hey! Tossed salad, anyone? Hey, Uncle Fred! When are you gonna buy me a pony? What are you gonna buy me? Huh? Huh? What are you gonna buy me? *'Savo:' Rambunctious robot alert! Rambunctious robot alert! Fallbot is on the move! *'Sully:' He's riding without safety equipment, Burble! Burble: 'Don't worry about Fallbot. He's indestructible. But my bike isn't! *'Fallbot: Oh! Look what I can do! (singing) Fiiiiiigaro Figaro Figaro Figaro Figa--... (Burt shuts him off) *'Burble:' Sounds like he hit the kitchen! Squeeky: Or, the kitchen hit him! *'Fallbot:' (singing) Home, home on the range, where the pancakes and fritters taste strange! *'Fallbot:' (singing) Swanee, how I love ya, how I love ya-- *'Squeeky:' And best of all, you aren't making any more swan hats! *'Fallbot:' Oh! I can't wait! It's my first day of school, and I-- Whoa! A street! Who put that there? *'Fallbot:' I remember it like it was yesterday. Sully: (setting his hands on Fallbot's shoulders) ''We're glad to have you back, Fallbot. '''Fallbot:' It's good to be back, Ranger Bog-Bottom-Wart-Nose. Sully: Ranger Bog-Bottom-Wart--? Fallbot: Gotcha! That was a good one! (Everyone laughs, including the teacher.) Girl: What did you say, Fallbot? Miscellaneous * Danger Game * Burble's Workout Course Burt's Invention * Nab-Grabber Songs Reused * "Don't Touch Them Pills" from "Medicine Mix-Up" * "Rules of the Road" from "Wild Wheels" * "Never Mess Around With Fire" from "Fires and Liars" * "Poison" from "Chem Gems" * "Use That Crosswalk" from "The Great Race" Clips Reused * The defeat of Commander Octodon from "Water Works" * The fire escape of Derek's fellow inhabitants from "Fires and Liars" * The awards ceremony from "Wild Wheels" Trivia * Aside from that ending clip from "Wild Wheels," nobody is shown to be receiving a Danger Rangers' Safety Seal of Approval in the episode proper. * Nor is anyone a Junior Danger Ranger or becoming one. * Although "Kitty's Surprise Party" has more reused song segments than this episode, "Fallbot Forget Me Not" has three previously-used non-song clips, while that episode only has one. * Besides Commander Octodon and his minions from that "Water Works" clip being used as a flashback, there are no villains in the story proper. * Grey DeLisle doesn't voice any character but Kitty in this compilation episode, not even in reused clips or segments. This is the third time that has happened, the first being "Be Prepared," and the second being "Wet and Wild." Goofs * During the chemical scene in the story proper, it wouldn't have been a good idea for Burt to put the flask of chemical on the edge of a shelf, as it could fall over easily, especially by the next time the door flap closes. * When the Rangers are laughing at Fallbot, Sully’s legs and feet are the same colors and pattern as Kitty’s. * When Sully tells the other Rangers to split up, Kitty's legs (not just her feet) are white without any "connections." * Sully has no whiskers when Fallbot's memory is back. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes without Villains Category:Compilation Episodes